I Mess With You, You Mess With Me
by ChanelBesos
Summary: Naomi/Ozzie. Just my little spiel on them. I wanted to keep it was IC as possible, making them both snarky, b***hy, and fun, as well as gorgeous, perfect, and full of sexual tension. Hope you enjoy it and please R&R!
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly and probably never will either. :/

Author's Note: Starts in the middle of "That Which We Destroy" where Naomi is in Ozzie's restaurant. Please know that this is just character's thoughts as well as important tid-bits I thought I would want you all to know. :] Enjoy! Also I didn't know the names of the "Blend-its" or whatever their clique is called, except for Tasha. :/ Sorry!!

"Isn't the whole point of a reservation…" the red head smirked to her friends. "not having to wait?" _I knew this sophomore didn't really have what it took. Guess she isn't as connected as she and we thought. _They nodded in agreement.

She giggled nervously. "I'll go see what the hold up is." Naomi stormed over to the podium. _Damnit Ozzie. Don't you dare screw me over on this, this is one is important. I mean sure it's vain to just join a clique cause they're popular and gorgeous. But, who knows? I mean they haven't asked me to do anything ridiculously impossible. And we seem to get along. Plus I'll get major rep just because they're juniors. _She smiled slightly and then quickly placed her angry mask back. "Scuse." she murmured as she brushed by the world's ugliest outfit. She brushed her dress suit off lightly as she saw him.

"Ozzie! Hi! Is the table ready?"

"What…name is it under?" he asked her glancing down at the reservations list. _This is too easy, _Ozzie thought quietly to himself. Of course he had clearly reserved a table for her. Though she got on his nerves and frankly wasn't the sweetest girl, he couldn't deny her beautiful face and beaming smile. She was too perfect and it made him feel strangely comfortable and happy. But she toyed with him. He knew that. And he knew how to toy back.

Stubbornness would always hold a place in both of their minds, holding them both from what their hearts wanted.

She looked confused, then looked up with a frustrated fire.

"Oh you low-down, dirty-rotten, game-playing…" he quickly cut her off.

"Oh. Who. Me?"

"Yes you! You promised me a table! "

"Oh, no. That musta been my identical twin." he said with a perfectly straight face. _Wow that was lame. Oops, too late! _He laughed internally at his horrible pun. _Well it works for now. I'll get her back though…_

"No, you promised me a table and I need that table right!" she restrained herself slightly. Taking a deep breath she restarted. _Ugh! Why does he have to be so frickin irritating! _"Right now." she breathed out coolly as possible, which really wasn't much. Naomi smiled broadly, and terribly forced. She felt the fire rising in her cheeks in fury. She sighed softly, inaudible.

"Gawd, you are so sexy when you're having a panic attack. It's something about the way your cheeks flush." he smirked at her as he said this. And though he was truly poking fun at her, he meant every word and she could feel it. Luckily for Naomi her cheeks were already a bright pink-red that made her face glow in the soft candle light. _Omg, did he just say that? This is so embarrassing. _She looked at him, even angrier than before, but he simply stared at her.

_Oh gosh. She looks so hot. The way her cheeks are flushed, and how that dress fits against her body. I can see her chest rising and falling. I think she's breathing as heavily as I am. _He gazed at her with a mix of amusement, desire, and admiration. Naomi saw it all and wanted to slap him across the face as hard as possible, but of course she couldn't do that with the risk of being called a spaz. _Like some people. _She cringed at the thought. _How is it possible that you want to hit someone so hard and start making out with them at the same time? Damn it I don't have time for this!!_

Naomi flashed a 'everything is going fine' smile towards her friends. They nodded in acknowledgement.

She continued smiling and emitting soft laughter until her eyes came to rest on his again. _Yeah, definitely no one is as sexy as she is right about now. _He smiled at her.

"You know I do have a table. It happens to be the best table in the house as a matter of fact."

"Well then give me the table!" she hissed through her clenched, pearl white teeth. He smiled wider.

"Okay. You can have it." _This is too easy, too perfect. _"But you're gonna owe me."

_What the hell? _"Owe you what?" _Too much fun too._

"Do you want the table or not?" She nearly slapped her phone down onto the podium in frustration. _Time is cutting short, Naomi. Let's hurry it up. _She mentally reminded herself that she couldn't spend all night arguing with this irritating boy.

"Okay. I owe you."

"Good. Right this way." he hid a grin as he bent over to grab a few menus. _She is so pissed. This is great. _He could hear it in her voice, but kept his snaky comments to himself.

"Come on" she motioned lightly, making sure to keep her eyes locked on Ozzie. "Apparently it's the best table in the house." _Now to focus on these chicks. With them I'll keep my status, and maybe keep some real friends. Gawsh, it sucks admitting that. But I mean Adrianna didn't even come to sit with me, what the hell was up with that?_

_**The next day, Lacrosse Game. Behind the bleachers, catching up with Naomi and Ozzie.**_

She walked with confidence, enjoying the light California breeze that blew against her midriff. The ugly wildcats t-shirt had been transformed into something remotely wearable with ties at the sleeves and baring just above her navel. Swishing her hips side-to-side for every guy who was behind the stands.

"Hey Naomi!" she turned to her left to see Ozzie jogging towards her. _He looks soo cute in that shirt. It cuts his arms in just the right way. And I guess I figured his fams. restaurant to have good food. Hm…wow he looks really…ripped? Yum. _"How was dinner"

"Ah. Hm. Well I suppose it was palatable enough. I'd give it 3 and a ¼ stars." _So much better than that. But he wants to play games? Let's. _He mumbled inaudibly and then grinned.

"Oh wait, yes I can. You owe me."

"What do you want?'

"I want a kiss." he spoke completely straight faced and serious in tone. _He wants a what now? Figures it'd be this easy. Mm, and not a bad I.O.U. either. _

_Ahaha, she definitely thinks I meant me. _

"Fine." she quickly launched herself towards him, holding his face against her palm. She felt his lightly roughened hands brushing against her stomach. "Mmmmm…" she exaggerated the noise slightly, though she thoroughly enjoyed it. His hand swiftly moved up the length of her svelte frame to cup the side of her cheek and he slowed the movement into a lingering, passionate kiss. His lips massaged hers just enough to make her want more and he gently brushed his tongue against hers. And then pulled away. She was still leaning towards him, eyes closed and breathing heavy. He let the palm of his right hand fall down the side of her body again, feeling the slight curves beneath the baggy t-shirt.

_Oh wow. That was so…wow. Could we possibly do that again?_

_Mm, she tastes good. Kinda like raspberries and powdered sugar. Maybe chocolate? No, I think it's just a sweet taste. Oh gawd, now I feel a little guilty…Hell she deserves it. She'll forgive me. And then we can do more of that._

"Well that was generous, but I didn't mean me." Her eyebrows fell downwards slightly in confusion. Naomi's eyes gently fluttering open. She stared at him, well at his lips. They were red and lightly moist. _Gawd, why does he have to do this to me? _

"I want you…to kiss Walter. The Wildcat." she blinked, processing the thought, and in a flash she pushed him hard in the chest. Her eyes narrowed and her brows completely arched.

"What? Really?" she shook her head slightly in annoyance. _That little back stabbing bastard! _She nearly trembled with frustration. "Is, is this fun for you?" He smirked proudly and let out a chuckle.

"Uh, yeah." She replaced the mask that he had been trying so hard to remove. _Damn it. _Ozzie quickly caught his mistake, but he wouldn't back down.

"Great. Okay. Fine. Excuse me while I go kiss some mangy, stuffed cat. To satisfy your…furry fetish!" She growled out the last line. He had a light smile on his face, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. _That was one hell of a kiss. And Ozzie had this comforting feeling that it would happen again, very soon._

//Author's Note: Okay guys! So this is the first chapter, starting out within the show. Then I'll just progress at my own speed with my own thoughts. I may not update super, duper fast cause I've got high school to worry about. But I'll be on break starting Wednesday night. so make sure to review cause they thrill me and give me the urge to write!//


	2. Kissing Secrets Goodbye

AN: Sorry this is so short. But hope you enjoy none the less and make sure to press the little button at the end of the page! 3

She could feel his eyes burning into her backside as she marched away, making sure to give him a show as her hips swished slightly in her form fitting jeans. She heard him exhale softly. Naomi continued pacing towards "Walter".

"Could you stop moving?" she growled as the cat put his hands down, she pressed her lips against the tip of the costume, making sure to give a harsh glance backwards. _Ass hole. _Wildcat head coming off she saw Annie.

"Oh my gawd, it's you." she stared her down, daring her. "You're pathetic." she murmured as she stalked away in her own cat like way.

"Oh, whatever." Annie retorted softly, embarrassed. The feeling vanished when she saw Ethan.

"Annie?!" he exclaimed happily and surprised. He glanced as Naomi passed by, looking happy and irritated at the same time. He brushed off thoughts of her for the moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naomi paced behind the bleachers.

"That was so fucking ridiculous Ozzie! Why the hell did you want me to do that? Does that actually make you happy or something? I mean come on. Embarrassing me in front of everyone. That was a good one really. What do you really want from me?" she stared him straight in the eye, her green eyes bright with fury and cheeks red. He stared at her with a confused look on his face. Emotions flicking back and forth behind the shield of his eyes. "Well are you going to answer me o-" she felt his lips pressed against hers and forgot completely what her train of thought had been. She didn't kiss back at first, but as her eyes fluttered closed, her lips started to move over his. Warmth spread throughout her body and she smiled against his lips. Little by little, the soft, small kiss became more passionate until both of them let go, only for oxygen. Her pupils were dilated and her vision was fuzzy. He watched her stumble slightly and he caught her. _I…we just. That was. It was defi-._ No coherent thoughts or words could come to him for the moment. As she stabilized slightly, he smiled at her, genuinely and it made her feel bubbly. She had felt a spark that she'd never felt with Ethan. It worried her and made her thrillingly happy at the same time.

"I should…" she motioned towards her friends who were waiting for her on the stands.

"Uh, yeah. You should get back to them." he pressed his lips against her smooth cheek before turning, and disappearing from sight. _This could get messy. I should fix it. Before anything else happens._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Adrianna leaned silently as a silhouette, against a pole that held the stands up. She had smiled softly when she saw her friend, her best friend kissing one of the cutest guys in their grade. She had known that she was simply infatuated with him since she had walked with Naomi, passed Ozzie and they traded snarky comments. She giggled the same as she had when the moment had occurred. She was happy, truly for them. She was also in the mood for a little gossip. She smiled, at least this was fun and not dangerous…or illegal. She shuddered at the thought of her rehab sessions and drug induced stupors. Then she thought of Navid. He made her so happy. He did everything for her. There was only one word to describe them, perfect._

"_Oh Silver!!" she called loudly in a sing-songy voice. The dark-haired beauty turned, happy to see her friend looking less nauseous. "Guess what?" she said watching her pull ear buds out from beneath the shield of her hair. _

"_What?" Silver asked her, suspicious of the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes. _

"_I saw Naomi."_

"_So?"_

"_She was making out with…"_

"_What?"_

"_You know," Adrianna laughed, rolling her eyes. "like playing tonsil hockey?"_

"_Yeah, no I meant who?"_

"_Ozzie."_

"_I thought he had a girlfriend."_

"_He has a what?" The happy thoughts of gossip fading quickly from her head._


End file.
